That moment
by halfbloodtardis
Summary: "There are many moments in life. And things get weirder and weirder as the world revolves you." Disguising themselves as Hollywood's most loved stars, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's lives will soon become extraordinary (not like it already isn't) WARNING : THIS FF NOT ONLY SHIPS DMHG BUT ALSO DMHP ! Formally known as- who's the mudblood now ? RnR ! (;
1. That bloody moment

**Chapter 1**

It was charm's class and professor Flitwick was teaching the eighth years how to transport a person from one place to another. Yes. Voldemort 's dead and the "seven years" are Here to retake their seventh year. How ? By introducing the eighth year of corse ! Okay. So, the lesson. "I can't believe I'm going to be your partner !" Draco malfoy groaned,"Just transport me already !" Hermione granger stomped her foot,"Getting a little impatient now, aren't we ?" malfoy smirked.

"Ron ! No ! Your doing it wrongly ! It's flick swish and tap on the shoulder ! Not swish swish tap flick !" Harry shouted getting the professor to rush to his side,"Mr Weasley ! That was a very very wrong mistake ! Lucky you haven't said the words ! What trouble it might bring ! You could get yourself killed !" the professor scolded him. "Now be very careful With this spell. It's very sensitive. One wrong move will lead to a world beyond your wildest dreams. Let's see Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy's transportation. Remember,flick swish and tap on the shoulder." He reminded.

Draco cleared his throat,"Masi-a-a-ahhh CHOOO !" he sneezed,"Mr malfoy ! Y-you messed up the spell !" said the alarmed professor.

Hermione and Draco felt a warm sphere of air surrond them. They heard distant voices yelling their names. Rainbow-Ed colored swirls surronded them and the next thing they knew, they were in the middle of a busy street,"What the-" Draco said steadying himself,"Malfoy ! Watch out !" a blue van horned at them. With a swish of her wand, Hermione had apparated themselves to a safe pavement."Where in Merlin's beard are we ?" Draco frowned,"It looks like..it looks like we're in Briton !" Hermione beamed,"Breetun? What's that ?"

"Briton, silly ! We're in the muggle world !" Hermione clapped her hands like a little toddler

" Things can't get any better." he groaned sacarsticallly.

"Well, if it's not for your bloody sneezing, we wouldnt be here ! Now. We gotta get ourselves comfortable here. Im guessing that we would be stuck here for a while." she snapped flagging down a taxi.

"Comfortable ? Granger ! I swear, if y-" draco said angrily.

"Excuse me, Miss. Would you Like a ride ?" the taxi man with a bushy beard asked.

"Yeah, sur-" "No way ! No way am I gonna sit in that-that-Muggle thing." Draco crossed his arms. "Fine than, Malfoy. You can find your way around than." Hermione said getting in the taxi.

Reluctantly, Draco groaned and Closed The door,"Where to ?" the taxi driver asked.

"Hilton, please." Hermione said

"Heeltin ?" Draco raised a brow.

"Hilton. We need a place to stay, right ?" Hermione smiled.

"You know, you two look awfully similar to the characters of a book. What are your names ?" the taxi driver stole a glance at them through his mirror.

"Uh..Uh.. I'm Emma..yeah, Emma Watson. And that's.." Hermione looked at Draco,"Tom Felton." he said clearing his throat,"Well, Tom and Emma. Here we are ! Nice meeting you." the driver stopped infront the luxurious hotel,"That would be twenty.."

"Twenty !" draco hung is mouth ajar,"Dont worry, Tom. It's not in galleons. I got it.." she pulled a sum of money out and paid the driver.

"I keep spare muggle money, just in case." she smiled.

**A/N Thanks for reading everybody ! R&R ! :D**


	2. That television moment

**Chapter 2**

"Grangerr... Open upppp !" Hermione moaned and dragged her feet to the door,"What is it malfoy ?"

"It's so hot !" Draco said all sweaty,"Its 3 In the morning, malfoy. Is it really neccasary to bother me ? Just go on the aircon." Hermione groaned,"An air..what ?"

"Oh for crying out loud !" she stomped to draco's room and pressed the 'on' button. "There. Now let me sleep."

"Granger !" Draco stopped her

"What ?"

"What's this ?"

"That's a television. It's a muggle technology. It's like a box, with moving pictures." she on the tv with the remote and shoved it to Draco. "Night." she went to her room.

Draco presses the buttons of the remote. He was deeply impressed by this technology ! He could do this for hours !

Hermione was woken up by bright rays of light shinning through her window,"Goodmorning, Ginny.." she yawned,"Ginny ?" she sitting up. She hit herself on the head,"Silly me. We're in Britan !" she walked lazily to the door.

"Malfoy ! Malfoy wake up !" she knocked on the door.

"What ?" the door swung open revealing a messy haired Draco malfoy in blue bathrobes. Hermione must admit, he looked simply dashing in blue,"Get yourself ready. We're going for breakfast."

"Breakfast ? With you ? I'd rather stay up here and watch this telaveesioon thing." he glance at the television.

"Oh malfoy ! You have to do something !"

" I am ! I'm watching..that !"

"Malfoy ! I would not allow you to stay up here and sulk all day ! You will join me for breakfast !" she said sternly.

"How dare you ? How dare you speak to me in that tone ? You filthy little mud-" Draco gritted his teeth.

"Ah ah malfoy .. in the muggle world, you are the little mudblood. I'm the pureblood. Now shut up and get changed. I'll meet you in half an hour's time." she smiled turning her back on him and strolled back to her room.

As soon as Hermione fled from his room, Draco let her words sink in. He was a loss for words. It was true anyway, he was the mudblood here, she was the superior. Grumbling under his breath, he wore back his slytherin robes and combed his hair. And jumped onto his bed and turned on the television. Minutes felt like seconds and 30 minutes seemed to pass by rather quickly,"Malfoy ! Open up !" Draco switch the tv off and opened the door,"What."

"Breakfast ?" she reminded, pointing to the clock.

"Right. Hey, do you think it's rather awkward being stared by Muggles while eating ?"

"Yes. Why ?"

"Robes ?" he pointed out arching an eyebrow.

"Oh ! Okay. After breakfast, we're going shopping." Hermione smiled leading him to the restaurant.

"..Branded goods for me please. Unlike weasley, my father always offered me the best." he said looking at the menu.

"Well, unlike your daddy, malfoy, I don't have much money in my pocket. I have to go to the bank." she took a sip of her coffee.

"Go and withdraw some than !"

"Shut up and eat your toast, malfoy."

Breakfast was quiet , just the way Draco liked it. It still puzzles him though. Why is hermione granger acting all so civil ? Well, that's for her to know and him to wonder.


	3. That awkward moment

**Chapter 3**

"I'm not a pussy, granger. Oh ! This looks good with your bushy hair !" he said sarcastically, fiddling with an oversized hat.

"My hair isn't that bushy anymore, for your information. Now stop being so picky and try these !" she shoved him a pair of jeans and a basic black shirt.

"These looks like what weasley would wear ! Worn out and ugly." he made a face. "Who's paying for them ? Me. Now get in there !" she gave him a hard push. "Your boyfriend is really hot !" said a saleswoman ,"He's not my boyfriend !" she pursed her lips into a straight line, "Sure." she winked.

Hermione got a pink blouse with a simple brown pencil skirt and went into the fitting room, "Granger ! I don't want these ! Dye my hair red and i really look like weasley ." Draco stepped out of the fitting room, "It looks nice on you, malfoy ." she said, too stepping out of the room, "Well ? How do I look ?" Draco mouth hung agape and stared at her.

"Splendid ! I mean, alright." he mentally slapped himself.

"Good. Now, get two sets of those, three sets of whatever and let's get out of here." she took a few other outfits and put them into a basket.

"What now , granger ?" he asked swinging the bag of clothes over his shoulder. "I'm going to a bookstore and get some books. I don't want to become retarded by watching nonsensical cartoons all day. You watch it as if you were a dumb arse or something like that."

"Oh excuse me for not being able to watch a marvellous invention ! I have been deprive from one of those ! Do you see that in the wizarding world ? I don't think so." Draco said curtly.

"Just shut it and follow me." she entered a bookstore and pulled her purse out, "I only gotten a hundred dollars left. It's not much, though. Here. Take twenty, meet me here in an hour's time. In case you don't know how to tell time ,here in the muggle world, we use clocks. There's one over there, alright ?" she said pointing to a clock behind Draco. Instead of taking the money from her, he brushed passed her and picked up a book from a table. "Harry potter and the philosopher's stone." he whispered out loud.

"What ?" Hermione asked joining beside him,"Harry potter and the chamber of secrets !" he said now scanning through the titles of all the Harry potter books he saw on the table,"Harry potter and the prisoner of azkaban ? Harrypotterandthegobletoffire ? ! Halfbloodprice ! " Hermione gasped. "Potter's famous ! Even In the muggle world !" Draco said with his eyes wide open.

"I'm getting these. All of them !" Hermione laughed taking a hand full of all the novels,"Blimey ! Give me one of those !" Draco snatched 'harry potter and the chamber of secrets' and skimmed through the books," Where's the last year? " he whispered , flipping through Harry potter and the philosopher's stone. " Give me that . It's probably not written yet" she said grabbing the book and giving it to the cashier, " The last book is written. The premiere is in 2 days time.. I can't wait !" the cashier said scanning the first book.

"Really ? That's great ! I'm going to buy it !" Hermione smiled widely. Draco couldn't tell if that was a fake or genuine smile.. 'It's a mixture of both' he thought.

"I'm a big potterhead ! Are you one ?" the cashier asked putting the books into a paper bag. Draco couldn't help but laugh, "Potterhead ? Are you serious ? They named the fandom after Potter ?"

"What's that suppose to mean ? Don't be such a muggle and insult my fandom. I bloody wish I could crucio senseless out of you. " she gritted her teeth. "You're a witch ?" Hermione asked looking surprised, "A muggle, sadly.. but I believe my Hogwarts letter will arrive pretty soon." She smiled.

"That's nice, uh.. Joyce. See you around ?" Hermione said reading her badge. "See you guys around. Next in line please ." Joyce called to the long line behind them.

"What the bloody was that about ? These muggles are mental ! MENTAL I tell you." He grunted.

"Ha-ha, Malfoy. It's your bloody mouth that made her day the worst possible.. you insulted her fandom !" Hermione playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Right, Granger. You can't help but to laugh though ! Potterhead. PFFT. Seriously ?"

"Well, Malfoy, its certainly better than Weasleyhead ! Plus, Potterhead gives it a ringy tune. It's rather nice to say it.. potterhead..potterhead.." she tried the word 'potterhead' in different tones, hearing wgich tone sounds the most delightful.

"Well Granger, it definitely sounds better than EMMAhead" he smirked, emphasizing on 'emma' . Hermione glared at him ,"Joking ! Sheesh ! Can't you take a joke ? I'm curious, though. Why Emma ?" he asked.

"Well, Emma lazarus was a famous Jewish poet. She wrote millions of brilliant poems ! She was my role model ! And Watson because I remembered my mother reading to me Sherlock Holmes when I was younger. Lovely guy he was. I guess watson just reminds me of my childhood. Now, yours. Why Tom ?" she asked still fiddling with her hair.

"Tom because that was the only muggle name I knew and Felton..well..just 'cause !" he replied simply.

For the rest of the day, Draco spent it by taking a shower and watching the television. Only walking out of the room to have dinner with Hermione. Well, this day they had learnt to be civilized.. that's a good start.

**A/N Hello ! So that's the end of this chapter ! Thanks for the subscriptions and favourites ! R&R ! **


	4. That rowling moment

**Chapter 4 **

Day number two in Britain. Its 8 in the morning and I'm on my bed reading Harry potter and the goblet of fire. Why ? Well, I don't know actually. I guess I really enjoyed my 4th year compared to the others. This author, JK Rowling.. Is so..uhm, as you Muggles would call it, 'spot on' ! How..? Today , I'm going to find out and I'm going to drag malfoy along wether he likes it or not. I'm not so sure on how to find Rowling.. but a little magic will do ! And not to mention the power of the Internet !

"Malfoy ? Are you ready for breakfast ?" i knocked on his door.

"Yeah, give me a minute !" he shouted back at me. I sat outside his door and opened to chapter 4 of the book.

"Alright, Granger. Let's go." he was wearing the jeans she got for him and a blue long- sleeved shirt. Like I said before, he looks good in blue. "Malfoy, I've been reading the books that JK Rowling wrote. They are really good and so very accurate. I'm going to look for her today." I said closing my book.

"Okay. The book you lent me, our third year, I can't help myself to wonder how she got that information. I mean, like they are so.. so.. uh.." malfoy searched his mind for the right words.

"I know what you mean. That's why we are going to find out today."

According to JK Rowling's fan site, she was a childrens author and her mother died when she was writing the first Harry potter book. Her picture.. It looks so familiar.. Almost like.. Almost like.. Almost like Rowena Ravenclaw ! But it can't be.. she died years ago.. and doesn't she have black hair ? Maybe a charm.. I'm not sure.. but I'm determined to find out !

My money in my pocket is running out and my credit card is at hogwarts ! How am I to get more money ? I guess we have to work for it ..

"Granger ! Granger open up !" malfoy banged on my door. I strolled to my door and swung it open. Malfoy ran into my room and handed me a paper,"Malfoy, where did you get this ?" I said taking the paper from him.

"The printer, what you Muggles call it. I printed this out from a mini television.. with a type board." he said panting.

"Mini Television ? Type board ? Oh. Key board and computer you mean.. anyways, how did you know How to operate one ?" so asked.

"Magic. Duh." he arched one of his eyebrows.

"Alright.." i straighten the paper and read it out loud,"Rowling will be premiering the last Harry potter book, harry potter and the deathly hallows in Britain. The venue is at Hilton's ballroom, the diamond, on tuesday morning. That's tommorow !" I beamed.

"Yes. The lady yesterday was right. We have to get ready and go there earlier than the time stated.. Here." he pointed to a small print at the left corner or the paper. '8 am' it read.

"Alright, draco ! Get your smartest looking clothes and lets go !" his name slipped out of my mouth. I saw him edge closer to me.. It was rather uncomfortable I must say.

"Draco."

"What ?" I squeaked.

"Draco. You called me Draco."

"Umm..uh.. I thought since we will be stuck here, we should call each other by our first names. It's only right." I mummered.

"Right, granger. I allow you to call me by my first name. But don't expect me calling you, Harmianey. " Draco struggled with my name. I couldn't help but smile, laugh in fact,"What ?" he snapped.

"You pronounced my name wrongly ! Its her-my-oh-nee. Not Harmianey. You know what, I think we should call each other by our made up names.. We have to get used to them." I pointed out still giggling.

"Whatever, gra- Watson. Night." he nodded curtly at me walking to the door.

"Wait ! Mal-Tom ! Sooner or later, We have to get jobs, I have not much money left to spare and I left my credit card..uh.."Key" (they use a key at gringotts (A/N spelling ?)..) at hogwarts."

"We'll see about it, Watson. No promises ."

"I'm serious ! If we don't get a job soon, we won't be able to survive !" I frowned and crossed her arms.

"Okay okay, granger. Calm down. Sheesh. We'll see what jobs Brtaine has to offer after we pay a little visit to Rowling. Alright ?"

"Britain, Tom. Okay.. good night." I yawned plopping back onto my comfy bed. Tomorrow's going to be interesting. #

Hey ! That's chapter 4 1 Hope you guys like it ! PLEASE Rate ! So that I know which areas i can improve on .. Thanks ! -Alison


	5. That heartstopping moment

**Chapter 5 ~**

Meanwhile, at hogwarts..

"Hermione is missing, Harry ! With malfoy ! For 2 hours ! And you can just sit there and snog my sister ?" Ron yelled. Harry broke the kiss with ginny and glared at him,"Like I said a few minutes ago, Ron. There's nothing we can do about it. Professor Flitwick said that, he is trying along with the other professors to get them back. Don't worry. Hermione's a smart witch, She'll know what to do."

"Besides, Harry's my boyfreind. I can snog him whenever I like." Ginny said hugging Harry,"But not in front of me ! Your brother for goodness sake ! And hack with the professors ! " Ron said stubbornly.

"Well, we certainly didn't mind it when you snogged lavender senseless yesterday." Harry whispered loud enough for only Ginny to hear. She burst into a fit of giggles before giving him a quick kiss,"Alright boys. I've got a potions essay to write.. the new professor can really get all pumped up easily." Ginny made a face and skipped to her dormitry.

"Harry, where do you think Hermione is ?" Ron said walking up the stairs leading to the boy's dormirtry,"I don't know, Ron.. I really don't."

Hermione woke up with Harry potter and the goblet of fire on her chest. She yawned and placed it beside her,"What time is it ?" she wondered out loud. "It's 6.30 am, granger." said a voice beside her.

"What the fu- Draco ! Why in Merlin's name are you here ?" she sprang to her feet.

"Relax, granger ! Your door was opened. " he said not taking his eyes out of the book,"What book is that?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Harry potter and the half blood prince.. Our sixth year." he said lazily. Flipping the page,"Why are you reading that ?" she asked.

"You ask too much, granger. And why shouldn't I ?" he arched an eyebrow and closed the book. "Well.. I thought.. the sixth year was your worst. Its a wonder why you want to 're-remember' that year. It certainly was one of my worst. So I thought-"

"You thought ! You thought ! Not everything is about thinking ! " he yelled at her taking her off guard. "Calm down,Draco. I just-"

"You just what ? And don't call me Draco ! I don't want you to ! I forbid you to !"

Hermione was loosing her patience," Draco malfoy ! Why are you so worked up ?"

"I- I - nevermind.. I'm sorry for yelling. I don't really expect you to understand anyway.." he massaged his temples.

"Did you just apologise ? Draco malfoy just apologized !" she giggled.

"Shut up, granger. Im still mad at you. Just get ready and let's go !" he growled.

"Right. O-okay !" she said still laughing,"I'll meet you at your room in 15 minutes time. You get ready too !" she said finally cooling herself down. Mumbling something about how he hated her, he slammed the door shut.

Hermione wore a simple but Beautiful yellow sundress that she bought two days ago. She grabbed her purse, wand, her copy of Harry Potter and the goblet of fire and put on some heels (A/N please don't ask where she got them.. I honestly don't know). "Malfoy ! Breakfast !" she knocked his door. Draco opened the door,"No time, granger. We have to go !" Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of Draco. He looked dashing ! He wore a dark blue suit, tie, blazer and all ! His hair was combed to his usual hair style, which always gives Hermione an appealing part to drool over. "Granger ! Granger, hey !" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and cleared her throat,"Certainly. Let's go." staring at her awkwardly, they left for the diamond (A/N recap : the diamond is a ballroom at hilton). #

"Alright. I stayed up all night and wrote these." Hermione said taking out some cue cards and handing one to malfoy.

"What are these ?" he asked Taking it from her.

"They are something like scripts."

"Scripts ? Granger, you got to be kidding me. If you expect me to- what's this ? What ? You think Rowling is Rowena ravenclaw ? Gosh, granger. You are so messed up." he read the first line.

"Sheesh. Lower your volume will you ? And yes. I think so.. if you don't want these , it's fine. I'm starting to think that I'm going crazy." she said taking the card from him.

"You think ? You are. You think too much, granger." he smirked,"Now. It's 7.30.. That means we have half an hour before any of the pottyheads goes into the room."

"Be nice, malfoy." she whispered to him, glancing at the long line of Harry potter fans waiting to enter the room. "Okay. And the count of three, we will apparated into that room.. 1-2..3 !"

With two soft pops (A/N that means they're skilled apparate(ist) ! At least I see them that way) , they disapparated into the ballroom. Steadying themselves, they looked around the ballroom. It was decorated to look like the great hall ! Candles were hung above their heads, there were gryffindor, slytherin, hufflepuff and ravenclaw wallpapers pasted behind "dumbledore's chair" and sitted on top of it was none other than JK Rowling herself. Alone. "Feels like home, doesn't it, Draco ?" Hermione said out loud purposely to get jk's attention,"What- who are you ?" JK Rowling asked standing up from her sit.

"How did you get in here ?" she snapped putting her reading glasses on a near by coffee table.

"Well said, granger ! How do you find the candles ? I think they are brilliant !" Draco asked completely ignoring her.

"Theyre absolutely Splendid. " Hermione replied not taking her eyes off JK.

" I demand you to tell me who you are and why are you here, this instant !" she boomed, her patience running low.

"Temper temper. " Draco wagged his finger smirking.

Joanne strolled towards them, reaching for her pocket, So did Draco and Hermione. They shared a nervous yet excited glance then quickly returning to her,"You guys.. you guys.." she smirked pulling out a black metallic stick looking object out. Hermione's wand hand shivered as she tried to take out her wand,"Just want my autograph ! Potterheads right ?" JK smiled clicking the "black metallic stick" which was a pen. Hermione pushed her wand back into her pocket an shook her head,"What ? No !"

"Arent you a cute one. How did you two Potterheads get in here ?" JK smiled.

"We're not one of your potties. " Draco gritted his teeth.

"Potties ? Surely your not one of those Twihards !" she snorted.

"Twihards ? What in the name Salazar are you blabbering about !"

JK Rowling was speechless. She doesn't know who these people are. They look bloody familiar and here they are speaking potterish when they clearly are not Potterheads. "I-I don't understand !"

Draco frowned slightly,"Woman ! Just shut up and admit you are bloody rowena ravenclaw !"

JK Rowling turned pale white,"I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Why are you writing about our lives?" Hermione asked.

"Lives ? What lives ?" she laughed stiffly. 'How fake can she get ?' Draco thought.

"Rowena, you know what I mean." Hermione said slowly, choosing her words properly.

"I-I-" she stammered, too stunned to say anything,"Who are you ? Really."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and Draco nodded,"We are your so called characters in your book. Well sort of.. I dont like the way you wrote about me ! I wasn't THAT childish. " Draco snapped.

"You kind of were." Hermione pointed out,"Okay. Whatever. What's important is that we find out if she's bloody Rowena or a muggle. "

"I'm a Muggle ! Yes a muggle !" JK said a but too quickly,"Muggle eh ? Guess we have to obliviate her." Hermione smirked. Pointing her wand at JK,"Is that-is that a real wand ?" Joanne blinked. "Lets find out, shall we ?"

Draco glanced at the clock and panicked. Surely half an hour can't pass that fast ! "Uh.. Granger ?" he tapped Hermione's back hearing the fans counting down to 8 am.. "10 !" they screamed,"Are you gonna admit or not ?" Hermione ignored Draco,"There's nothing to admit !" JK hissed,"9-8-7 !" the fans shouted in glee as the door slowly crept open. #

A/N Chapter 5 ! (: Guys !


	6. That truthful moment

Granger !" Draco said now frustrated. "Well ?" Hermione glared at JK still pointing the wand at her. "6 ! 5-"

"GRANGER ! You bloody listen to me now !" he said now pointing his wand at her. "It's 8 !" he clenched his teeth. "Oh no ! They can't see us like this !" JK and Hermione said in unison. JK Rowling whipped out a black wand covered in silver specks of glitter and small dark blue stars engraved on them. She cast a spell on the clock and made it 7 o'clock again. The screaming stopped and everything looked as if it was how Hermione and Draco came in.. Quiet.

Draco's eyes looked like it was going to drop any moment now. "Okay. Fine. I admit, I am Rowena Ravenclaw. How did you find out ?" Rowena asked Hermione, keeping the wand in her pocket.

With a satisfied grin, Hermione lowered her wand, "I'm highly logical."

Draco cleared his throat,"Ravenclaw, a question. Why are you here ? I thought you died years ago."

Rowena turned around and faced Draco, "Well, , I, like you two, are trapped in the muggle world."

Hermione stifled a laugh, "You ! The smartest witch of the century got yourself trapped ? In the muggle world ? That's pathetic."

Rowena shot a glare at Hermione, "No comments are much appreciated, Miss granger."

"Okay, whatever. Just tell me why you are you still alive." malfoy said impatiently.

"Well, Mr. malfoy. For your information, I did die. " Rowena crossed her arms.

"Oh. Really ? Then why are you right in front of us talking like you own the place ?"

"I didn't say I died completely." she smirked.

"Completely? What do you mean completely ? Once you're dead, your dead !" Draco said waving his hands above his head.

"Well, voldemort certainly didn't die until last year. " she gritted her teeth.

"Merlin, no. You have hocruxes ? Blimey ! To think I actually looked up to you." Hermione said stiffly.

"Hocruxes ? What are you blabbering about ? I only died in the wizarding world. And the wizarding world only. "

"Meaning?" Draco said now interested.

"You see, when wizards and witches pass away in the wizarding world, their soul would be -uh- trapped in the muggle world." she reasoned.

"Soul. You serious. You're a soul ?" Hermione said Touching ravenclaws hand. "Kind of. I'm a soul in a body."

"You possessed someone ?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Possessed ? No no ! A wizard's soul has a body ! Surely you have read one too many ghost stories, miss granger."

"But you daughter-" Draco frowned, "Is a ghost. Yes. She is, well, dead. Fully dead I mean. " Rowena interrupted.

"How ?"

"Car accident ! Yes. We wizards do die by the muggle way too. It's been 20 years.. " she pointed out.

Hermione shook her head, "But wait. You have been here for more than 20 years ?"

"Yes ! Actually I've been here for 30 years !" she smiled.

"But, you've been dead for more than 30 years !" Draco said.

"Oh ! Miss granger can explain that. Can't you ?" she faced Draco than Hermione.

"Uhm.. I'm not Su-" "Think ! What was the last book you read before you went for Charms !" Rowena said slightly frowning ,"Time in th- oh my gosh. Why didn't I think of that earlier ? In the muggle world, one day is equal to an hour in the wizarding world ! How did you know I knew ?" she gasped.

"You'll find out sooner or later, deary."

She winked. "Oh my ! Look at the time ! Here ! 2 books for you guys ! Hurry get out ! It's going to open any minute now !" gesturing to the door before conjuring two Harry potter and the deathly hallows book and passing it to them. "Oh wait. Before you go, Warner brothers are going to make a movie out of Harry potter and auditions are tomorrow ! Would you guys like to try out ?" she asked.

"Us ?" they said simutainesly. "Yes. Why not ? What could be better than the real malfoy and granger themselves !" she beamed,"I'll recommend you guys." she winked.

"Uh.. Thanks.. Rowena.. There's so many questions I'd like to ask you !" Hermione said as rowena took out her wand.

"Another time, dear. Right now, we got to get you guys out of here ! Remember, the auditions are tomorrow morning at 10 am sharp ! Meet me at 9.30 am here ! I will disguise myself. Am I clear ?" she said sternly, as the countdown started. "10 ! 9 ! 8-"

"Crystal !" they nodded. "Portus !" Rowena cast the spell on a pin that she found on the floor. "Say Hogwarts and it will lead you to your rooms ! Go ! " she shoved the pin to Draco and scurried to the chair she once say on. "7 ! 6 ! 5-"

"You ready Draco ? One-two-"

"4 ! 3 !"

"Oh the hack with the counting granger !" Draco grabbed Hermione's hesitant hands and took one of her fingers and threw it on pin ,"Hogwarts !" he yelled as the door flung open.

**A/N There you go ! Chapter 6 .. hope you guys enjoy ! OHOH ! And thank you for the 2 lovely reviews I appreciate it loads! Please continue to R&R .. love you guys until the end ! – Alison **


	7. That Ravenclaw moment

**Chapter 7 **

Draco and Hermione landed on their bottoms as they bounced from hermione's bed to the green carpet floor.

"Owww-" they groaned, massaging their painful bottoms. "All in one piece, draco ?" Hermione asked politely getting up to her feet. "Don't think I have forgiven you. I'm still pissed at you."

"Geez malfoy ! Loosen up ! Good news is that we found ourselves a job ! Or more like the job found us." she winked sitting on her bed.

"Bad news is that I'm not good at interviews. " he said, helping himself with a glass of water on the coffee table.

"Really. Just be yourself."

"Be myself ? Are you kidding me ? If I be myself, I'd better jump or the building or something. You saw me, granger. I'm a snob."

"A snob, yes. But hey ! Play nice ! Put on your best behaviour and wear your cutest looking clothes. Oh and malfoy, be ready by 7 am.."

Draco's eyes widen ,"Granger, we have to meet that old fake at 9.30. Not bloody 7.30 am in the morning."

Hermione glared at him," Malfoy , rule number One, respect. You are overly rude. " Draco rolled his eyes and snorted,"Whatever, HERMIONE .."

"First name basis. Good. Rule number two, language. Youre going to be a child for Pete's sake.. At least try and act like one. " Hermione crossed her arms,"Fine. Whatever. " he giggled sarcastically ,"Very funny, malfoy. "

"So much for first name basis." he smirked. "Okay, DRACO. You made your point. Lets go for breakfast, I'm starving !" Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

(Hogwarts)

The grey lady floated around the ravenclaw tower looking happier than usual. "Hello, miss ravenclaw ! It's nice to meet you." Luna curtsied. "Luna ! My dear, this is exciting ! Miss granger and the blonde boy is going to be in a movie !" Luna's eyes widened ,"You have news about Hermione and Draco ? Come !" Luna walked briskly signalling Helena to follow her.

"Where are we going ?" she asked as she floated towards her. "I'll explain, later, miss ravenclaw. But now, it's absolutely essential you follow me. " Luna led her up to the gryffindor tower. "Harry ! Harry ! Open up please !" the fat lady stared at Helena,"Well, Helena, it's nice to see you again." she nodded her head. "Same to you." Helena blushed. "No need to be shy, Miss." luna giggled.

"Ah, little Luna. Have you come to visit Harry?" the fat lady asked. "Yes ! I've been calling for him.. He doesnt seem to hear me.." she scrunched her nose. "It's okay, dearie. Come on in. " the portrait swung open. "Thank you." she smiled and stepped into the common room.

"Harry !" Luna rushed by the frantic wizard. "Not now,Luna. I'm a bit in a tight schedule." Harry waved his wad and pink sparks flew out of it and died down a few seconds later. Harry's shoulders dropped sadly. Luna ran to Ron's side,"Ron ! I need to talk to you.." she said calmly but obviously eager to burst. "Luna, it's kind of obvious that we are busy. We're trying to transport ourselves to where mione is." his wand shot out pink and gold sparks and landed on the floor. It seemed to grew bigger by the second,"Harry ! I think I did it !" the spark, which was now a round ball, they watched the ball wide eyed as it bounced up and down. "Wicked." Harry 's widened. "It seems like you conjured a ball.. It's not magical, you know." Helena cleared her throat.

"Oh ! Helena, I didn't see you.." harry greeted with a warm smile. "Of course you didn't. I'm a ghost..I don't expect anyone to see me.." her voice faded. "No ! Don't get me wrong.." Harry quickly shook his head. "Okay.. If you insist. Your friend seems rather pale in my presence. Should I leave ?" helena floated to the portrait.

"Oh , no ! Sorry, Ron. I forgot to introduce you to Helena ravenclaw. Ghost of the ravenclaw tower, the grey lady of hogwarts and daughter of her greatness, Rowena Ravenclaw. " harry Bowed when he said Rowena's name. Luna and Ron burst out in fits of laughter,"Very nice, Harry. Good to brighten up the mood, eh ?" Ron smirked and patted his friend on the back.

"I don't see what's so funny. And are you making fun.. Of my mother?" Helena glared at Harry. "What ? No ! She is great. Lighten up, Helena !" Harry quickly corrected himself. "I would like to leave now.. Plenty to do. " Helena said gracefully. "Stop ! Wait. I need you to tell me about Hermione !" Luna said abruptly running towards her.

"Her-Hermione ? Hermione who ?" Ron asked shakily. "Hermione Granger of course !" Luna frowned still chasing Helena around the room. "Helena if you please just.." luna reached our her hand.

"I won't tell you anything until Potter apologise for being so rude !" she said flying across the room. "Im sure he didn't mean it.. Harry ! Apologise. " Luna glared at Harry. "Say sorry ? Say sorry for what ? I didn't say anything wrong !" Harry crossed his arms,"Don't be so stubborn and tell the damn lady that you are sorry ! Do you want to see mione or not ?" Ron boomed. Taking everybody of guard.

Harry blinked once..twice,"I-I.." he stammered, "Harry.." Ron gritted his teeth dangerously, "Fine. I'm sorry. Happy ? Now tell us about our Hermione ." Harry sank down on the couch.

"Okay , than. I'm only saying it once, you Mood Spoiler." the grey lady floated to the gryffindor crest stitched on the couch and examined it.

"Okay ! Just tell us already ." they said in unison. All eager to hear about their friend.

"Mother told me that Hermione Granger and the blonde boy found out her secret. Well, sort of. "

"Secret ? Mother ? What are you blabbering about ?" Ron snapped. "Hush, Ron. Let her finish.." Luna said, her gaze still fixed on the cracking fire.

"Anyway. They found her at Hilton,Uhm..a hotel, in Britain." Helena said. "Britttain...sounds really familiar. Has mione mention it before ?" Ron struggled with the word 'Britain' ,"Will you stop interrupting ?" Luna glared at Ron. "Right. Sorry, do continue." he blushed and help himself with a toffee on a table.

After an hour of explaining, interrupting and 'shut up ron' s, Helena finally finished her 'story' . "So all we have to do is to apparate to their hotel room, in Britain ?" Harry said grabbing his wand. "It's not that easy, potter. Do you know their room numbers ? Do you know when their leaving their room ? Do you know what time zone theyre in ?" Helena zoomed towards Harry and waved her hand allowing his wand to fly across the room onto the table. "Hey ! And what do you mean by Time Zone ?" Harry said dashing towards his wand.

"Well, one hour In the wizarding world is equivalent to a day in the muggle world. Am I right, Helena ?" Luna said dreamily. "Yes ! Anyways, they're auditioning for a movie ! Isn't it exciting !" Helena smiled, all hyper(ish) again. "A movie ? What movie ?" Ron asked. "Harry potter, of corse." she said.

"A movie about me ?" Harry chuckled, "Your pulling my robes, Helena ! Really funny stuff."

"You will not Make fun of my mother's book !" Helena said sharply. Harry's smile faded into a more serious face,"You're not kidding me.. how can I go there ?" Harry said stiffly. Helena turned and faced Neville who was hiding being a pillar,"Mr Longbottom will know." she said. Neville sighed and emerged out of the pillar,"Alright. You caught me. I heard everything, and I know how to go to Britain.. There's a plant, in the herbology(sp?) greenhouse. It blooms when you say where you want to go. You pluck a petal from the flower and eat it. Slightly disgusting taste though." Neville made a face.

"Eavesdropper eh, aren't you ?" ron wagged a finger. "Alright than ! Let's go !" Luna stood rooted on the ground not going,"Oh you guys go ahead.. I have to tell the DA members" she cleared her throat.

"Suite yourself ! Thanks, Helena." Harry smiled at her and ran to the green house along with Ron and Neville,"Harry wait !" "what now ?" Harry grunted and stopped just in front of the potrait. "I want to follow you." Ginny said hurrying to catch up with them. "Are you sure ? It's quite dangerous, the muggle world." Ron told his sister worriedly," Bollocks ! Besides, I can't leave Ginny here, alone !" Harry pulled Ginny by his side. "Look. Just because you two are dating, doesn't mean you have to do everything." Ron glared at Harry. "Plus, I won't mum won't allow. Ginny please stay.." he pleaded.

"Don't worry, Mrs weasley is aware that her daughter will be in Britain. " Luna said dreamily attaching a note on pigwiden(sp?) 's feet. "Well.. Okay than.. Let's go !" Ron mummered the password and they were once again running to the greenhouse.

"Aren't you cheeky ?" Helena smirked at Luna. "I don't know what you are saying." she said playfully stepping out of the potrait. "Luna, darling, I know you are a seer. You saw this, didn't you ? You knew where Hermione was, but didn't say." helena floated beside her. "I know," helena smiled warmly at Luna,"That you are the witch of fate." Luna looked at Helena and nodded ,"And I know, that you are Going to the muggle world to help them along the way.." Luna winked. "Aren't you smart." #

**Thanks guys for the Brilliant reviews ! I mean, really ! I hope I get good reviews for this chapter ! Thanks again ! – Alison**


	8. That ruined moment

**Chapter 8**

Blue heatless fire surrounded. Black mist clouded their vision. The after taste of the flower was horrible, they gripped tighter to their wands as they plunged down on to a vast empty space. They were travelling so fast, they barely had time to breathe. "Ca-st-th-e-lumos-ch-arm-n-o-w!" Neville said with much difficulty ,"LUMOS!" they Flicked their wands and surprisingly, they found themselves in front of a building that was brilliantly decorated in gold, satin ribbons. "Bloody hell.. Where are we ?" Ron whispered as he pushed his wand into his robes ,"Ron.. Muggles, they are staring.." Harry tugged Ron's robe ,"This must be Hilton. Just act normal, let's walk in.. And find Hermione." Ginny whispered and stiffly walked into the hotel.

(Draco's room)(Draco's POV)

I ran my fingers through my hair as I read the first chapter of deathly hallows. The scene of malfoy manor. Bad memories swarm through my Mind, "Professor Snape.." I whispered as I read about him appearing in the dining area. Minutes felt like seconds, I finally finish reading that horrible chapter,"Sorry I didn't do anything, Proffessor. I-I was too afraid to interfere .. I was scared that the snake would kill me as well.. " I muttered under my breath. I threw the book on the ground in rage. How could I be so stupid ? Letting that-that-Voldemort kill her ? My Proffessor ? She was innocent ! I picked up the book and dusted it,"19 years later.." I read the page out loud. I furrowed my brow and began to read it. Okay.. Platform 9 3/4.. What's this ? Albus..Severus..okay what ? Potter ? Potter ? Has a kid ? With who ? HOHO ! Its weaslette ! Don't make me laugh ! Okay. I see my name.. Draco and.."GREENGRASS ? What the-Scorpius. Hah ! Pathetic name." I smirked and read on.. Granger and her daughter with weasley ? Not funny. How can granger Marry weasley ? She deserves better ! Oh Merlin.. Why am I do worked up ? It's only granger.. with her rabbit teeth, bushy hair..and an hourglass figure, and her flawless smile... WAIT. WHAT ? Am I falling for granger ? I hope not.

"Draco ? Is Hermione ! Can I come in ?" I slammed the book shut and subconsciously smile, "Coming !" I replied and opened the door. "Here !" she passed me something..like a rectangular flat box..like a mini mini mini Television.."What's this ?" I said taking the box from her. "It's a phone ! The latest one..the iPhone 4 ! Yours is black..and my one's white !" she smiled and patted her pocket. "What does it do ?" I eyed the device suspiciously. "I call you, and my number will be on it.. I helped you insert my number inside." she smiled and unlocked it. The wallpaper of the phone was green.. Brilliant ! Hermione took out her phone and pressed some buttons. I felt my hand vibrate and I started panicking, "Make it stop, granger ! Make it stop!" I shrieked and chucked the phone into her palms. "Relax, malfoy.. There." the pressed the "answer" button and put it in my ear..funny thing was I could hear everything she says to her phone ! Interesting.. Muggle devices are ! "There.." she smiled and ended the call. "Gee..thanks." I smiled. I etched towards her and she shuffled towards me as well. Our lips were just about to meet when suddenly.. , two ginger heads popped beside Hermione.."WHAT THE-WEASLEY ?" #

**A/N Heyy guys ! Thanks for all those lovely reviews ! I really appreciate them. Please continue to RnR so that i know where i can improve on ! xx-Alison**


	9. That hufflepuff moment

**Chapter 9**

(Ron's POV)

I was getting kind of nervous when Harry led us into what they call an elevator. There were no handles to cling onto ! Just buttons.. What if this swing and shakes or even drop ? What will we cling onto now ? "Harry are you sure this isn't like the ministry's?" I asked feeling a little queasy, "Don't worry Ron ! It's not like the ministry's.. " Harry brow furrowed and traced his finger around the buttons of the lift. "Which floor is it ?" Ginny asked Harry ,"I..I got a feeling it's 27.." Harry said pressing the button.

"That's our stop .." Harry said to us and step out of the elevator. We remained in the lift rooted on to the ground. "Well come on than !" we nervously took our first step out of the lift, unsure if it's safe. "Okay, we have to find Hermione. I say we start at-" "Make it stop, granger ! Make it stop" Harry was interrupted by the voice of none other than the amazing bouncing ferret. "H-Harry ? I think we have found H-Hermione.." neville said nervously. "Gryffindor up, Neville." I sighed and ran towards malfoy's voice.

**A/N Short chapter for you guys ! Hope you enjoy ! RNR ! (Read the recent reviews, and they were like WOAH.)**


	10. That reuntied moment

**Chapter10**

(Hermione POV)

"Bloody hell ! No way ! Ron ! Ginny ! I-I can't believe you are here ! I thought I would not see you again !" I squealed in delight and gave them a big bear hug. "It's good to see you again, mione !" Ron smiled and patted me on the back. Harry and Neville soon joined Ron and Ginny saying things like, "I miss you !" "How are you ?" "Are you hurt ?" blah blah blah.. "I'm fine .. I'm fine.." I grinned warmly at them. "Ahem." Draco cleared his throat. We spun around and stared at him, as if not knowing who the hell he was. I snapped out of it first and rush to his side. "Oh yeah ! Guys, Draco lives in front of me. We are, Uhm, kind of in his room now." I slightly blushed. "Draco ? First named basis already ?" Harry crossed his arms and raised a brow. This made me blush even more ! "Uhm, yeah.. Well, it's a long story, you see.." I bit my lip, praying they don't ask more.

"Okay whatever. I'm not interested. Only answer this question. Was malfoy bullying you, uh, acting like a bloody asshole ?" Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco. Draco stiffed a little and tried to avoid his cold glare. "No ! We are well friends ! Sort of." I forced a smile to mask my discomfort. "Alright. Just tell us if he is monkeying around..I'll give him a fist." Ron made a gesture to him causing Draco to slightly close the door. "Uhm..so.." Neville cleared his throat ,"Oh Harry ! You have a book ! Here is one ! Oh it's just brilliant !" I reached into my bag and gave him a finished goblet of fire book. "So I've heard .. And we are also aware that you would be auditioning.. For you.." Harry said, flipping through book. "Yeah ! I'm auditioning for Hermione granger ! And draco's auditioning for Uhm.. Draco malfoy ! Hehe ! It's so exciting !" I squealed like a little girl clapping my hands.

"Right.. " Neville said eyeing me sceptically. Probably because of my sudden burst of Hyperness. "I know ! Why don't you guys audition too ?" i smiled broadly. "Think about it ! It'll be just like the old times !"

They looked at me as if I were some alien from mars or something.. Running through his hair with his fingers, Harry reluctantly nodded. "Yeah..okay.." Ron said also reluctantly.. The only excited ones were Neville and Ginny. They nodded happily and said that it was a splendid idea ! Draco just got really annoyed and pushed us out of his room. And wordlessly slammed the door shut, "What's wrong with him ?" Ron snorted. "Don't mind him.. He's just tired." I led them into my room," So, tell me, Hermione, about your days in Britain, so far." Harry said, sitting down on the sofa. I smiled and offered them some tea," Amazing !"

**A/N Two chapters in a day ! *treat to all you good people* hahaha ! Alison Taylor signing out~! RnR ! :D –Alison xx**


	11. That big moment

**Chapter 11**

"Draco ! Wake up ! Let's go for breakfast !" Hermione knocked on draco's door. She still remembers yesterday's 'almost kissed' moment, but it's time to put that away. Why ? Today was the day that they had to be on their best. Act like never tomorrow. Be themselves. "I don't want breakfast !" a voice whined behind the door. Hermione couldn't recognise the voice. Usual, she was greeted with a sexy low British voice.. But today, she was greeted by a boy-ish tender innocent British voice. "Uhm..Draco ? Are you okay ?" she knocked again. "Yeah yeah ! I'm fine ! Just go suck an egg ! I'll be out at 7.30 ! I promise. " the voice said again. "Uhm..it's going to be 7.30 in half an hours' time ! Why don't you come out now and have breakfast with me ?" she asked, annoyed. Who is this boy ? Was it Draco ?"Granger, I'm not interested ! Go ask your gryffindorks instead !" okay. This confirms it. It WAS Draco. Apparently, he hasn't broke his voice... "Uhm..if you insist.." Hermione walked slowly to the door beside draco's and knocked it, "Harry, Harry ! Wake up ! Breakfast !" Harry swung the door open. Harry was still in his Gryffindor robes, but it looked so much bigger than the day before. "H-Harry ? Is that you ?" Hermione took a step back and stared at the 1.2 meter Harry potter. "Yeah it's me ! Back to my 11 year old self again .. " he smirked. His voice was as childish as Draco's. "And may I know why you are like this ?" she raised a brow. "Well, If we are going to audition for Harry potter first year, I have to look like my first year. " she shrugged simply.

Hermione was shocked ! When did he get so smart ? "Oh.. Right. In that case, we have to buy some children's clothes.. But I'm running short of muggle money.."

"Oh yes ! I brought your credit card ... Here.." Harry searched for the card in the depths of the long Gryffindor robes. "OMGOSH ! Yes. Thanks Harry ! I miss you my sweet !" she hugged her card and slipped it into her purse. "Well, first of all, I have to shrink your robes.. Than I will bring you guys for a shopping spree !"

Harry smiled at her. He was happy to see Hermione all happy again ! After the war, Hermione was always gloomy because Mr and mrs granger died shortly after a week after the war ended. They died in a car crash, exactly like how Helena did. Looks like Draco made her all happy again ! Well this is awkward. "Uhm.. So .." Hermione was crept out by the way Harry was STARING at her. "How did you become your 11 year old self ?" Harry snapped out of his 'day dream' and cleared his throat lightly ,"George's new invention ! The Young juice , he calls it !" Ever since Fred's death, George makes extra effort to make the best inventions EVER ! "Wow ! He outdone himself for this one !" Hermione said examining the potion Like bottle of Purplish blue liquid. "Yeah ! What's best is that it NEVER runs out ! The bottle will keep refilling itself. Oh ! And when you want to go back to your formal age, you.. Bite.. This..." he walked over to his drawer and took out his wand and gave it a whirl, "AgerWood!" he muttered and a piece of green wood appeared in mid air. "There ! Age wood. George invented this spell. It's brilliant !" he winked. "So it is.." she muttered.

"Is this really necessary, granger ?" Draco grunted ,"Yes it is, Draco ! Just get open the door !" Hermione knocked angrily on draco's room door ,"No !" he replied stubbornly," Draco, Sooner or later, you have to GET OUT of that room !" she growled ,"Let malfoy be, Hermione. He just doesn't have The GUTS to come out." Ron taunted. He himself has taken the potion and currently his 11 year old self. Almost instantly after Ron had made that comment, the door swung open, revealing a pale, cute looking innocent boy. "I'm out ! There !" he squeaked. Ginny stared at him goggled eyed, neville was fighting back a laugh, Ron and Harry was just laughing and Hermione just wanted Draco to pounce on her and get in her bed. Now. "HAHAHAHA ! OMGOSH malfoyyyy..." Harry and Ron roared with laughter. Draco's face turned from pale white to reddish pink ,"Shut up you gits ! At least I'm 2 years older than you snorts !" Draco yelled ,"Hey hey ! Calm down.. And 2 years?" Hermione asked him, standing in between Harry and Draco, just in-case they kill themselves or something. "13! I don't want to be the same as you guys." his eyes shifted from Harry to Ginny. "Right..anyways, let's go shopping ! We have to shop clothes for all of you ! Meanwhile.." Hermione flicked her wand and their clothes(meaning everybody but Hermione herself) shrunk to fit their sizes. "There ! Let's go than !" she winked. (A/N Hermione has not taken the potion yet) "But what about breakfast ?" they whined. 'Oh in Merlin's name. Not only they LOOK like 1st years, they BEHAVE like one !' Hermione thought, annoyed. "I know a lovely place that sells the most heavenly eggs ! Let's go there and have some !" the children beamed and clapped their hands happily. "Life.." Hermione muttered so silently that only she herself could hear. #

**A/N Omgosh.. 1 more review to a double digit...can't effing contain my tears!... I LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	12. That 'touching' moment

**Disclamer : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, TOM FELTON (YET), EMMA WATSON (SADLY) AND ANY OF THE FLAWLESS HARRY POTTER CAST !**

* * *

><p>Now that's out of the way, the story (:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

(Draco's POV)

"I saw it first !" I shrieked tugging the lovely Black jeans I found earlier.

"No ! I did ! Let go malfoy !" Weasley growled at me. Stupid weasley. "Guys ! Stop fighting please ! I'll get one for you both !" Hermione said snatching the jeans from both of us and taking one more for me. "Neville have you found something you like ?" Hermione asked rushing to longbottom's side. "Yes ! But I don't know if I'm wearing it wrongly.." longbottom held up velvet red vest. "Oh Neville ! Wrong side !" Hermione frowned and shook her head disapprovingly, "Ginny ! No ! Stop ! No snogging in public ! Go find a dress or something !" Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. Ignoring her stress, I reached out to take the shirt that I think was rather appealing. But, I couldn't reach it. Ugh. Stupid height ! "Need some help, malfoy ?" potter asked jumping onto a stool and taking the shirt that I wanted, "I didn't ask for your help, potter." I spat turning my back on him. "Hey, look, I'm trying to be nice here." he said climbing down from the stool. I didn't reply. "Look. I know we our past was rather unpleasant, can we put it aside and well, not friends, but acquaintances ? For Hermione's sake ?" he smiled and reached out his hand which was holding the shirt tightly. My hand shivered slightly as I reach out to take the shirt and smiled,"Youre right P-harry. We have to do this. For granger.." Harry smiled and nodded, "Yes!" I grinned widely and reached out my hand once again, "Let's start a fresh shall we ? I'm malfoy. Draco, malfoy." Harry winked at me and shook my hand, "And I'm Harry potter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Draco."

Behind Harry, I saw Hermione, crying. My eyes widened. I dropped Harry's hand and rushed to her side. Leaving him shocked. "H-Hermione ! Don't cry ! Are you alright ?" I patted her back. To my amazement, she cried even more ! "Oh my.. Malfoy ! What did you say to make our Hermione cry ? Explain yourself !" Ginny snarled at me. I immediately backed away from her and shook my head vigorously, "I-I did Nothing! I swear on Merlin ! I did nothing wrong to harm her !" suddenly, Hermione laughed. Laughed pretty hard, actually. "He didn't do anything guys, really! I'm not crying due to depress(ness) ! I'm happy, overjoyed ! See, Harry and Draco can get over their past and be friends ! Why can't-" I cleared my throat and corrected her. "Acquaintances.." me and potter, be friends ? No... Never ! "Right.. Good enough. Why can't you guys ! Draco's cute,charming,come on ! Truce guys ?" I blushed. I could FEEL that I blushed. She, Hermione granger. Of all people. Thought that I, Draco malfoy, am Cute ? Charming ? Woah. I could see. I could see them. They were also caught off guard. They all stated at me. Just..stared. "Uh..mm.." weasley cleared his throat and walked over to me. He was a bit..Uhm..I mean, very reluctantly. "I'm Ron weasley." He stretched out his arm. I smiled slightly and shook it, "Draco malfoy." I nodded. Officially Acquaintances with weasley. Great. Father's gonna kill. BIG TIME. But wait.. He isn't here to scold me .. Relax, Draco. Breathe. "Ginny weasley." they shook my hand one by one. Somehow, I feel happy ! Well, this is awkward.

(Rowena's POV)

It's 9.45. Why aren't they here yet ? Has something happened them ? Are they not coming ? Helena told me about potter and his friends, most probably they have found Hermione and that malfoy boy. Here I am, in disguise. Black hair, satin dress and a silver pair of heels, Waiting anxiously for their arrival. "Miss ravenclaw ! We're here !" I heard someone call me, that 'someone' sounded familiar, but somewhat different. I turned around and was caught off guard by not 2 but 5 little children ! Or should I say first years. "Hello , Hermione ! Draco.. And friends.." I looked at potter. I knew it was him, but choose to let them introduce themselves,propaly. They need a 'rehearsal' for the interview, you know ! "Oh ! Uhm, hello miss ! I'm potter, Harry potter and that's Ginny weasley and-" "Neville longbottom." I nodded," Alright ! You're late !" I snapped and briskly walked into the opened lift. "So remember, on your BEST behaviour, and NO dawdling ! " they nodded childishly and scurried behind me. "Good luck. I whispered, before Apparating all of us to the Warner brothers studious. #

**A/N Hi guys! OMGOSH. NO. I reached 10 reviews ? THANKS ! Keep the numbers rolling~ hehehe x**


	13. That acting moment

**Chapter 13**

Names Harry ! I forgot ! We have to make up our names ! I can't be able to call you Harry potter in public ! Oh this a disaster ! It's 15 minutes to auditions and you don't even know your name ! Oh no ! This is terrible !" Hermione cried (not literally) "Calm down, Watson." Draco hissed. "Watson ?" Harry arched an eyebrow," Oh yeah ! My name's Emma Watson in the muggle world !" I curtsied. "Tom Felton." draco smirked. "Uh..uh..I'm Daniel Hendricks? Nono.. Too common name. Uh.. Lauren Jo? No ! Its a GIRLS name. Ah-ha ! I know Matthew Lewis ! Always fond of THAT name." Neville smiled at his new name. "I don't know.. Daniel sounds brilliant ! But i need a surname ! Uhuhmuh.. Rad...rad.. Ugh ! I'd rather jump down a cliff ! I'm not GOOD at names !" Harry stomped his foot,"That's it Harry ! Radcliffe ! Daniel Radcliffe ! Perfect !" Ron smiled. Harry just shrugged and smiled. "And I, shall be Rupert Grint !" Ron said proudly. "Smart, bro.." Ginny rolled her eyes,"Bonnie Wright,than." ron frowned ,"No Same surname ?"ginny laughed ,"Bonnie Grint ? I think not. "

"Excuse me, pardon me, I need your names. " said a crew member with a clipboard. They gave their names with much pride and when it was Harry's turn..well.."NONONONONO ! I'm not READY !"

"Mr Radcliffe, this is a one in a life time opportunity .. If you please..." the crew member led him to a room behind two large oak doors.. Just like the hospital wing !

"Good luck Dan !"

"Yeah all the best !"

"Be your best mate!"

Harry just snorted at the 'encouragements' and stomped into the room.

(Harry's POV)

"Good morning ! Full name please !" a tall men with sleek shoulders greeted me.

"Daniel Radcliffe." I said confidently.

He shuffled some papers here and there and mummered ,"We're going to say some lines now. Alright ?" his assistant passed me some pink papers and I cleared my throat. "Hold on a second please." said a rather strict voice behind the camera,"Okay. And..action!" The room fell silent. The room,filled with Muggles or stared at the man with sleek shoulders. And than, he spoke. "Yer a wizard Harry.." I jumped. I remember This ! I can remember as if it were a year ago,"I'm..I'm a what ?" I read the script,"A wizard." he whispered. YES ! EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED ! "Very good, Daniel. Mark his name for 'Harry potter' and now.. Ron weasley's.." he handed my a blue script,"Daniel radcliffe auditioning for Ron weasley ! And action !" said the man behind the camera. " oh ! You are doing magic. Let's see than !" he said. That was when we first met Hermione ! "Sunshine daisies butter-mallow turn this stupid at rat yellow !" I said with a smile, he smiled but I could tell he wasn't pleased. "Harry potter is still better for you.. Next one.." his assistant now passed me a Green one. "Audition for Draco malfoy ! Action !" and the cycle repeated for an hour, auditioning for every male character.

"Thank you mr Radcliffe ! Please proceed to the makeup studio, Alise will guide you. If you please.." nodding, I timidly followed the blonde to a bright room filled with sparkles and light.. I wonder how the others are doing.

(Hermione POV)

As soon as Harry left for his auditions, Ron was soon called to the makeup studio. I must say, it was pretty hysterical seeing Ron all 'scared'. "Malfoy, would you shut up ?" Ginny snapped. Draco has been laughing ever since Ron went into the studio. "But his f-face ! P-p-priceless ! Wait till my father hears about th-." but he didn't finish his sentence. His smiled dropped and he became all..quiet.."Draco, Tom, are you alr-" "FRED GEORGE !" Neville and Ginny yelled in unison, not allowing me to Finnish the sentence.

They sprang up from their chairs and ran to..the weasley twins ? "Fred ! I can't believe This ! You are alive ! I-I mean.." ginny was a lost of words. I could see tears springing out from her eyes. But the twins look puzzled. They shook their heads and laughed,"Nice acting ! Auditioning for Harry potter ?" our smiles faded into red patches on our faces. They were not the weasley twins. They were Muggles. "Uh..yeah. We are .." Ginny wiped away her tears.

"Must have been acting brilliantly, don't you think, James ?" the first twin nudged his brother.

"Right you are, Oli ! To think that they thought we are the twinsss... I wish !" James winked, "Say, want to grab a soda ?" Ginny squealed in delight," Oh yes please !" "May I tag along?" Neville asked sheepishly ,"Yeah sure ! Want to come ?" oliver looked at draco and I. We shook our heads. "Alrighty than ! Suit yourselves." he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and say back down on the chair we were on before we saw the twins. I opened Harry potter and the deathly hallows and started reading.. Immersed in my own world..#

**A/N Omgosh. Guys. SIRUISLYY.. 13 reviews ? BLIMEY ! THANKS ! PLEASEEEEE KEEP reviewing ! Thanks loads ! Ps- my new fanfiction called 143 is out now ! RnR ! .net/s/7999072/1/b143_b**


	14. That lovely moment

**Chapter 14**

(Draco POV)

I have these awkward tensions to grab hold of granger and smack her on my lips. Crazy right ? Anyways, weaslette and longbottom went to grab a drink with the twins.. Young love... Hahaha ! Potter has gone for auditions and weasley is currently at the makeup studio. Hopefully they do some plastic surgery to fix the awful face of his ! Haha ! HEY ! Don't expect me to act all nice ! He's not my FRIEND .He's my ACQUAINTANCE. Righty than. Granger and I, alone, she's reading another book and im just sitting here, observing her. She twirls her hair while she reads, when she flips the page, she would turn it slowly making sure she catches the page number.. Cute. I still remember when we almost kissed, stupid weasley. Ruined the moment.

"Are you ready ?" I asked looking at Hermione's direction. She didn't replied but instead flipped the page, again. Assuming she didn't hear me, I asked again. "Are you ready ? For the audition ?" and once again, she did not reply. I felt my temper rising. 'Okay Draco. Calm down alright ? The last thing you want is for Hermione to be annoyed with you.' "Emma? Hello ? Uh.. Hi ?" I frowned slightly. My hand was just about to poke her when, again, my brain stop me. 'Dont you dare ! What if she is actually hearing you, but ignores you because of reasons ? You don't want her to get even more agitated, don't you Draco ?' I sighed and slumped on my seat. "Okay. Take your time to reply me. I'll just be here. Daydreaming."

-5 minutes later-

Okay. I'm going to explode any minute ! Answer me Hermione ! Why won't you answer me ? "Hermione granger ! Stop ignoring me !" I saw her jump, with a 'What in the world are you doing ?' expression. Other people were too looking at us. I blushed furiously. Too embarrassed to speak. "Uhuh.. Practicing. Lines." Hermione thought immediately closing her book. Nodding their heads, they went back doing their stuff. "What. Is. Your. Problem. Draco malfoy ? You are fully aware that we are in the muggle world. Why do you have to scream my name like that." she whispered sternly. "Yes. But you were ignoring me. It's a natural reaction to someone who has been trying to get your attention for about 10 minutes. (A/N 5 minutes 'talking' to Hermione and 5 minutes waiting) " I replied angrily. She giggled softly ,"Silly me ! I'm sorry, Draco. I tend to get lost in my thoughts while reading. It wasn't intentional. " I smiled in relief. She wasn't ignoring ignoring me, she was reading ignoring me. "Oh ! Gave me a shock there ! I thought you were-" I was interrupted by a tap on my back. "Mr Felton. It's your turn for the interview. " the same guy that took potter away beamed at me. "Cer-certainly. " I said nervously. "Good luck Tom !" I heard Hermione Whisper before I followed him to the big oak doors. #

A/N OMGOSH you guys ! I can't believe I have so many reviews ! Please keep RnR(ing) ! thanks loads ! xx


	15. That blackmailing moment

**Chapter 15**

Draco's POV

"Thank you, mr Radcliffe ! Please proceed to the makeup studio where they will dye your hair and see which character's hairstyle suites you better." Potter slipped of his chair and mouthed a 'Good luck' to me before proceeding to the studio. "Ah..Hello Mr Felton. Please take a seat." he said pointing to the same chair Potter was seating on. "Okay than. Full name."

"Tom Felton."

"Okay.. You are going to read some lines for me." he passed me a pink slip and read the 'Im a what' line. Didn't seem impressed. Oh well.

"Next one please..ACTION !" he passed me a Blue one.

After reading it, he shook his head,"No Ron weasley for you.." I felt relieved. Yes. No weasley !

"Tom, I want you to read this. Draco malfoy .. Action !"

I'm sure to pass this. I am THE Draco malfoy anyway.

Author POV

Ginny returned shortly after Draco left. Saying goodbye to the twins, she plopped beside Hermione and nudged her. "Heyy bookworm!" she said playfully, passing an ice mocha to her. "Ginny, you do know I hate being disturbed when i am reading." Hermione said closing the book and sipping her coffee,"Of course I do !" she laughed looking around for Draco,"Wheres Malfoy ?" she asked.

"Auditions.. Neville ?" Hermione sighed opening her book,again.

"Make up studio .." Ginny sighed too,"Hermione, this is BORING... Can we chat ?"

"Sure." she rolled her eyes ,slamming her book shut,"Well ?"

Ginny rubbed her chin, thinking of a topic that is interesting enough to last till their auditions. Suddenly she jumped up of her seat, scaring Hermione.

"You like Draco malfoy. Don't you ?" this question scared her more than her 'jump'

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ginny."

"Mione, you know that you can tell me anything ! I'm your bestfreind !"

"Theres nothing to tell, Ginny.. Can we change the topic ?"

But Ginny ignored her and just, well, giggled,"Oh Hermione ! When did you fall in love with him ? Is it a one sided ? Did you two... Kiss ?" that caught her there,Hermione. Well, an 'almost' kiss isn't considered a kiss.. Right ?

"Go wash your tongue. How can I love him when I barely know him ? And it's not one sided ! It's no sided.. And kiss ? Oh Merlin , bless your soul. " she rolled her eyes sarcastically, siping her coffee nervously.

"Hermione,dearest, you knew him for 8 bloody years ! You-" "Language." "Whatever. You may not love him, but I can bet on merlin you like him. Oh yes and bless MY soul. I know about that 'almost kiss' incident. " #

A/N Hey Guys ! Here's the 15th chapter ! R&R please.. :3 -Alison


	16. That awesome moment

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer : I still don't own anything /3**

(Hermione POV)

I almost spat out my mocha ! How does Ginny know about the kiss ? "Wh-what ?" I said in my best normal tone. "Don't try and act dumb ! You should know that I pay attention during divination ." Ginny said with a sly smirk.

"Now tell me," she began, "How did this happen ?"

"This what happen ?" I said more nervously.

"The relationship, silly !" Ginny nudge me.. Hard..Ouch. "Hermione, you can tell me ! I'm-" "Your best friend .. I know I know .." I sighed, "Look, Ginny, it's just a silly little crush. That's it. Okay ? End of story." I said, irritated. "Are you sure it's only a silly little crush? " before I had time to answer, Harry had popped out of nowhere ! Instead of his usual Black hair, he came back with ginger hair !

"Hello, ladies." he bowed. "HAHAHA ! You look like me !" Ginny laughed throwing herself onto Harry, "What happened ?" I asked flicking his hair around, "Don't touch it, mione ! It just dried ! We are suppose to dye our hair to see which hair colour fits us the most." Harry swapped my hand away. "I think black suites you just right." Ginny said pecking him on the cheek. "Where's Ron ?" I ask Harry, gesturing to sit in between Ginny and I, "Still in the makeup studio.. Apparently there's a snack counter in there." he winked. "Oh great ! I'm famished !" Ginny clapped her hands as the say guy approached us.

He told Ginny to proceed to the makeup studio and me, to the auditioning room. The man who ushered me in cleared his throat and knocked the door, "Thank you Ken. I'll be done in a minute, sweetheart. Sit there and wait for a while." he pointed to a black armchair which I plopped on obediently. "So, Mr. Felton, tell me. Have you read any of the Harry potter books ?" the man, who called me 'sweetheart' asked not looking up from his notepad. "No. I have not read any." Draco replied firmly. "Okay. Then who would you like to play ?" he asked again, but this time looking at Draco. "I think I'll make a pretty good Hermione." he joked, he shot me a quick glance and I gave him the Shut-Up-Draco-Malfoy look. The crew behind the 'sweetheart' man laughed, "I'm just joking." Draco laughed, "I guess I would like to play Draco Malfoy. Since I would like to see myself in blonde." BLIMEY ! Why is Draco's hair brown ? When he left for the auditions, I swore it was blonde ! "Hahaha ! Alright,Tom ..thank you. Please proceed to the makeup studio.. Ken, please."

Ken and Draco left the room both wishing me good luck. Nice guys they are ! "Miss Watson ! Come .. Now, you are going to read some lines for me, sweetheart. Here you go.." he passed me an orange piece of paper in which has a Bolded and underlined 'Hermione Granger' on it. "Okay ! Ready ? And.. Action !" the guy from behind the camera said loudly.

"Holy crickets ! You're Harry potter ! I'm Hermione granger ! And..you are ?" ah.. This. When I first met harry and Ron.

"Ron weasley." the man who passed me the script said Ron's line. Let's call him 'sweetheart' ..

"Pleasure." I said in my best icy tone. After saying that, sweetheart as well as the other crew members stood up from their seats clapped ! "Bravo, sweetheart ! Bravo !" sweetheart beamed at me. Guess I got the part ! #

Hi Guys ! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Please Review !

But now, I suppose I have some explaining as well as replies to give and do.. bear with me for this lengthy QnA session ! (:

**Quack : Q : **dude. don't you think they shold have floo'd bc to hogwarts? or gone to platform 9 3/4? or diagon alley? those are all in muggle britain you know. and why would they audition for this kind of thing? this is not a flame. this is just me asking. that's all.

**A: Hi Quack, I don't really think they can be floo'd back to Hogwarts. **

**1. They are stuck in the muggle world.**

**2. Where in Salazar's name do you think they can find a floo network as well as powder ?**

**Now, platform 9 and ¾ ,**

**1. Didn't you know that only a certain time of the year then the platform will open ?**

**2. Again I emphasize that they are STUCK in the muggle world.**

**Muggle Britain is a busy street, nobody will notice them ! Really.**

**Auditioning.**

**If you were to find a movie about you and they are finding actors acting "you" don't you want to be "you"?**

**Hermione is curious. She's always curious.**

**Anyways, thanks for the..uh..feedback ?Hope you enjoy the rest of the story ! x**

**Blue Luver5000: A : Thanks ! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story ! xx**

**DragonMoonxx : Thanks ! Here you are ! x**

**AlliKat7 : Thanks Loads ! xxx**

**Nathoca Malfoy : Thank you ! x**

**Bazksksksk : Hi ! Alright ! Sorry, I usually type on my ipad and iphone before "publishing" it.. you know, stupid auto correct ! But thanks for the feedback ! x**

**DensiShine : Thanks ! x**

**Marie : HAHAAHA ! Okay ! Thank you ! Hope you like the rest of the story !**

**TheCommenter : Here you are ! x**

**RachTyler : Yeah, I blame it on auto correct ! Thank You ! x**

**Popcorn Life : Thanks ! x**

Thanks for the lovely reviews all ! Please continue to RnR ! :D


	17. That fated moment

(Rowena Ravenclaw pov)

"Mother.." my daughter reached for a hug, but I just closed my eyes and sighed, "You know I can't, Helena.." Helena's eyes turned into black slits and gritted her teeth, "When can you join me?" I reached out my hand and touch the glass separating both of us, "Soon, my dear. Be patient, I will be standing next to you soon.. But for now, we have to accomplish what fate has entrusted us to do.. to bring the odds together." "Fate can do it herself, mother ! You don't have to do -" I put my index finger up to silence her, "We have gone this far into bringing the malfoy boy and granger girl to the muggle world ! If only fate didn't make this harder to bring granger's friends along, I'll be done in minutes. Your big mouth told fate you had news. Didn't I tell you not to tell fate until I get this all sorted out ?" Helena ran her fingers through her translucent hair and said softly, "What do you want me to do now ?" I smiled at her and replied, "Nothing. Not now, that is. Try and make fate occupied until they finish the first movie." "And that would be?" "Give it 2 wizard months, Helena." behind my daughter, I could hear footsteps walking up the stairs, "Someone's coming.. I'll talk to you later, mother. I love you." she said fading away from the glass, "I love you too.." I mouthed as I prepared for another interview for the day.

(Author's pov)

The Harry potter auditions have finally ended after a long tiring day ! Harry and his friends has just apparated to their hotel rooms and we're all getting ready to have a good night's rest...

(Hermione's pov)

Finally over ! Mr sweetheart said that a text will be texted to us next week! I'm so excited ! That reminds me.. I have to tell the boys and girl how to use their phones that I bought for them. knock knock "Hermione ? Can I come in ?" Draco said knocking my door. Uh oh. Merlin. I'm naked. I just finish my bath! I can't let him see me like this ! Come on, Hermione ! Think quick... 'Ah ! Yes ! Bathrobes !' I thought, grateful for the warm cosy robes that I just threw on. "Just a minute !" I shouted after combing my long curly locks. (A/N they are back to their original age)

I swung my door open to reveal a dashing slytherin in a black t-shirt and shorts, "Yes ?" I smiled at him. "Hey, I was wondering..oh." and he remained quiet. Puzzled, I forced a smile and asked, "Is everything alright ?" Draco cleared his throat and shook his head, "Yeah..yeah I'm fine.. So, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner ? You haven't eaten yet..right ?" is Draco malfoy asking me out ? For dinner ? All right. I'll play along. "Sure !" I saw his face lit up, "Have you asked the others ? Do you want me to do it ?" I asked playfully. I know he wants us alone.. I just want to hear him say it ! "Uh..Uhm.. I initially..I mean..I thought that we could have dinner..alone.. Just the two of us .." he blushed into a deep shade of pink. "But.. If you them to come, I..I don't mind." he continued still very pink, obviously he did mind. "It's okay ! I think they can manage dinner by themselves ." I smiled.

(A/N I was thinking of ending here.. But Because of 'high demand' for long chapters, I shall continue..)

(Draco's POV)

I have finally asked her out for dinner ! I must admit, I was taken aback by how she was dressed. She was just covered in bathrobes. Pink. Fluffy. Bathrobes. "Give me a moment to get dressed, Draco. I'll be out soon. " she winked. She actually winked ! Hermione granger winked ! At me ! Alright, Draco. Relax. It's just a friendly wink. "Okay .. Uh.. I probably go and change too.." I said clearing my throat. "Wear something decent.. I know a place that serves the best steaks !" she continued with ANOTHER wink. "Oh alright.. Uh.. Not meaning to crush your dinner plans or anything but.. Well.. For once, in my life, I don't have money to go to such an expensive place ! In fact, I don't have money at all !" okay. I am really really awfully embarrassed. How can I not have money ? I'm a malfoy for Merlin's sake ! "I got money ! Take it as a treat..from me !" she smiled,"Uh..right. But, won't it be a little unethical to let a women pay when they are having a date ?" OMGOSH. I can't believe I said that ! A date ! OMGOSH. Let Salazar take my soul away from this embarrassment !

(Hermione POV)

They said that winking makes everything all so awkward. That's what my intention was when I was winking at malfoy's blushed face. So anyways, back to reality.. Did Draco Malfoy just said that I was his date ? Again, I saw his face turned pepper red as he cleared his throat profusely, "Uhuhuh..sorry..uh.. I'll pick you up at eight.." he stammered. I nodded my head sweetly pretending that I didn't hear his 'date' comment. "Right. I'll just..uh..go." he said awkwardly before spinning around to go back to his room. "Oh Draco malfoy..." I sighed with a smile.#

A/N Okay ! Here you go ! Chapt 17 ! Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys ! Please continue RnR(ing) ! (:


	18. That eating moment

**Chapter 18**

(Rons POV)

Ginny and I share the same room. Mione says that she doesn't have enough muggle money left to spare for all of us. Harry is sharing with Neville and malfoy and herself has a room each. That's really unfair, if you ask me. But honestly, who would want to share a room with malfoy ? "Say, Ginny, want to have dinner ?" I yelled, "Yes please ! And don't need to yell, Ronald. I'm just in the bathroom.. " she said calmly. Women. They can yell but men can't. "Alright. Let me use the fellyfone to contact the rest !" I yelled back. Again. "No need to yell Ronald weasley ! I'm not deaf !" she screamed at the top of her lungs, now standing right in front of me. We are always fighting. "Ha-ha-ha. Very funny." I sneered picking the fellyfone up. "Hey, Harry !" I said, once again yelling, "Harry ! Can you hear me !" I heard Harry whimper, "Ron ! Keep your voice down. I can practically hear you yelling from your bedroom. Is there really a need to call ? Our rooms are just 2 room beside you." "Right.. Want to go for dinner ?" I said now lowering my volume. "Yeah sure, I'm starving ! Let's go to 'mione 's and ask her to tag along." he said. "Okay, mate. See you in a second !" I said putting down the phone.

(Hermione's POV)

"Lalalaalalaaaa~~ what should I wear ?" I sang as I danced in my bathrobes. I danced into the bathroom and dried my hair with a soft cloth before using the hairdryer to, you know, dry the rest of the hair. I picked a simple but beautiful yellow cocktail dress with a silk shawl and pinned a silver pendant of a phoenix onto it. I know. I know. It's rather weird to wear a phoenix pendant.. But my mother and father have it to me on my 17th birthday just before they..they...it's okay ! Enough about the pendant. I slipped a pair of matching black shoes and tied my hair into a ponytail before applying a spell that Ginny taught be for easy and fast makeup ! Just as I put on the finishing touches, the door bell rang.

"Hi Hermione ! Ready to go?" Draco said with a smile , he looked dashing. His hair was combed to the side, his wore a black blazer covering a dark blue long sleeved collared shirt beneath. I was probably staring at him with dreamy googly eyes because he looked really uncomfortable. Clearing his throat he said, "Gone hufflepuff?" I snapped back to reality, "Hmm ?" "Hufflepuff.. Y'know.. Yellow.. And black." He shrugged.

"Oh. Sorry. If you don't like it, I'll-I'll change ?" why did I even SAY that ? Idiot.

"Nono ! You look beautiful in Hufflepuff." he smiled at me. Awh. Cute guy.

"Really ? Thank you !" I said, Turing pink.

"Right.." he said, too blushing, "Would you.. Erm.. Like to go and have dinner ? Now ?" he asked reaching out for my hand.

"It will be my pleasure, Draco." I smiled clutching his warm muscular arm.

(Draco's POV)

Hermione granger was beautiful. That's all I can say. She is gorgeous. Who knew underneath those thick ugly Hogwarts robes, she had a marvelous hourglass figure ? My eyes travelled from her slender legs to her beautiful body to..her collar.. could it be .. a Phoenix ? Nah. Couldn't be. A phoenix for a pendant ? No. For the whole entire meal, I was staring at her pendant.. it reminds me of..of.. Never mind. Anyway, we finally finish our delicious meal of steak and kidney pie. It is, I think 11 pm ? We were all exhausted, I just want to go back to the hotel.

"I don't want to go back to the hotel, Draco.. I don't feel like going back.. can I bring you somewhere ? " Hermione whispered tiredly leading me into a dark deserted ally. "To where ?" I asked. She just smiled at me and said," It's somewhere I find very special. " special ? She's bringing me to somewhere she finds special ? If she is bringing me to somewhere special, that must mean I'm special too ! OMGOSH. Why am I so excited ? I nodded my head, smiling. Trying to keep my emotions at the minimum.

"I believe you can apparate ?" she said, taking out her wand from her shawl, if nodded stupidly, taking out mine,"Brilliant. Take my hand..not so tightly, Draco. I'm merely guiding you.." was I squeezing her hand too tightly ? Oh merlin. Control, Draco ! Breathe. "Okay. On the count of three..1..2..3..." with a soft pop, we apparated to somewhere.. I'm not so sure.. But I know we are definitely not in Britain. #

**A/N Should I end here ? Well.. due to 'longer chapter' demands, I shant.. PLEASE READ ON ! (**_**I expect more reviews for this..HAHAHAHAHAHA..joking!**_**) **

(Ginny's POV)

"Hermione ? Hermione would you like to go for dinner ?" I knocked on her door. The boys are already downstairs in the restaurant. Those pigs. "Hermione ? Emma ? It's Ginny, Bonnie." I said, afraid that some muggle was inside..

'Open the door. Use the spell you know the spell, Ginny.' said a distant feminine voice in my head. Now that's weird.. it's that's obviously not my conscience.. it doesn't sound like that..It's like..like...fate asked me to Alohomora the door. Weird. "Alohomora !" I said the door sprang opened and I walked slowly into the room. And saw a note on the bed, as well as some money and rectangular things.

'Hi Gin,

Guess who went for dinner with malfoy ? (: anyways, here is some muggle money for your dinners ! And those rectangle things are your new hand phones ! Don't fiddle with them until I teach you how to use them properly !

Love, Hermione G.

PS- White one is yours. The black one from your right is Harry's. Followed by Ron and Neville. '

I picked the white one up and examined it. There was an 'apple' sign behind it.. Cute. Hmm.. Draco and Hermione are on a date now ! Guess I would have to spin something up for the boys.

"Hey Gin ! Harry has ordered stew for you. He says they are your favourite." Neville said patting a seat in between him and Harry. "Now did he ?" I said kissing his cheek. "Hmph. So now Harry knows more about you than your own brother eh ?" Ron scoffed. "No need to be all jealous, Ronald." I said sipping my beef stew ! Yumm. "Hmph. Where's Hermione ?" oh Merlin.. Not now ! Not when I'm having my favorite dinner ! "Uh, when I came into her room she was already sleeping. Guess the auditions drained her.." I said casually. They all look so disappointed, "But Hermione did leave a note.. She left you guys these." I said taking the phones from my pockets. I know the top most one is Harry's.. Then Ron's then Neville's.. There. This will cheer them up ! "She said not to fiddle with it until she gets ba- I mean wake up." oh Merlin. Damn. Lucky Harry didn't hear that...but my dear brother was 'sharp', "Gets back ? What do you mean by gets back ?" he glared at me. "Not get back get back. I mean like gets back to mother earth ! You know.. Reality ? 'cause she's sleeping ? Dreaming ?" I said spinning something up in my head. "Oh okay." he shrugged. That went well !

_**A/N Okay ! I'm ending here for real ! Hope you like it ! Please RnR ! And remember, I love you (: **_

_**-Alison Taylor **_

_**Ps- Please read my newest fanfiction, 143, (: **__**.net/s/7999072/1/b143_b**_


	19. That memorial moment

**Chapter 19**

(Draco's POV)

We are now under a tree sitting down on a log. The water in front of us shimmered in the presence of the moon and the trees were casting shadows around us. I must say, it was pretty romantic. Hermione sat beside me looking distant. The pendant shone in moonlight..her pendant. 'Do it.' said a soft voice in my head. 'Do it?' I asked back to the feminine voice, definitely not mine ! 'Ask her..you know you want to know, Draco.' she said dreamily.

'No I don't. Get out of my head.' I hissed back.

'You DO Draco.. Don't deny.. I've seen your thoughts..they are hungry to know what that is..' she said tenderly.

'What ? Have you done legimecy?' I mentally glared at that voice.

'Of course not ! Don't be stupid.. Now, ask her !' she said with a slight chuckle. I replied nothing..this is stupid. 'Come on! Now ! Do it ! Do it !' Ugh. Irritating. Control yourself ,draco..'Do it ! Do it ! Do it !' 'FINE.' I screamed in my head and tried to remain calmon the outside.

"Lovely pendant you got there." I said pointing to the pendant.

"This ?" she fiddled around with it and I nodded. "Thank you." she whispered back sounding awfully sleepy, "You sure you don't want to go back ? I can apparate us if you lik-" "Nono" she interrupted, "I like to be here.. The memories remain." she said quietly. Memories remain ? What type of memories remained here ?Minutes passed and Hermione and I were sitting on the log still staring distantly at the silvery moon.

'come on Draco ! Start another conversation !' the same little feminine voice bugged me. That voice was bugging and bugging me ! IRRITATING. Minutes have passed, it still doesn't stop .Finally, I gave up and told the voice to sod off in my head. It gave a little giggle and faded away. Creepy. "So , Uh.. Your pendant. A phoenix right ?" Hermione shot a quick glance at me before staring at the moon again,"Yeah."

"How did you get it ?" I said looking at her beautiful face.

"My parents gave it to me when I was 17." she answered, still not looking at me.

"Oh I see.. How are they ?" that's a stupid question.

This time, Hermione was looking at me blankly, "They..they are okay, I guess." she replied. I sworn I saw her eyes begin to water when she replied me.

"That's nice. They are Muggles ? Your parents ?" another stupid question. Argh.

"Yeah.. I'm muggle born, Draco." she replied, once again not maintaining eye contact.

"Right.. Uh.. Slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind ? I thought you were constantly reminding me I was one." she said. Oh Merlin. She's talking about the 'M' word.

"I choose to forget." I said simply. It was part a lie, part not."Tell me about yourself. "

"Me ? I'm a know-it-all, annoying, bossy Beaver Granger." oh no ! Not this..

"Something else." I said trying to ward off the bad memories.

"Really Draco? You are really interested ?" she arched an eyebrow. "really." I said smiling at her, for the first time.

(Hermione's POV)

It was really awkward when Draco asked me about myself. At first I thought he was mocking me, but he seemed really genuine when he asked me the second time.

"I was born in muggle London on the 19th of September 1979." I said slowly, avoiding his gaze. "Are you sure you want to hear my life ?" I said, suspicious. "Yes. Go on." he persisted.

"We, my mum ,dad and I, are, well not trying to be smug or anything but, we are rich." I wasn't lying ! He gave me a you-are-kidding look. I shook my head, "No. I'm not. My parents are dentists you see, in the muggle world, being a dentist will, well, make you filthy rich." I explained. He nodded, "Yes. I understand. Go on.."

"On my parents wedding anniversary, professor McGonagall came to my house..to visit." I said unconsciously smiling remembering that happy memory, "I assume that's when you had your Hogwarts letter, granger ?" Draco said playing with a twig.

"Yes." I gulped, "That's when I got my letter. I remembered that they were freaked out !" I said laughing slightly at that memory. "I don't see why. They must think the old bat's bonkers.." I chuckled a little before replying, "Yeah. Actually they were. But after some explaining and the 'have you done something that you couldn't explain? When you are angry or scared?' talk. They were finally convinced."

"Really ? No magic involved ?" he said still playing with that twig.

"Nope. Not one spell." I said plucking a flower on the ground.

"Oh. Okay. Funny, they trust so easily.." he said with a malfoy worthy smirk.

'Yeah.' I thought, 'they do trust easily. Maybe that's why they fell for the trap. If they weren't such trusting, they won't end up in this mess. They won't.' I was unconsciously ripping the flower to shreds, plucking each petal and mincing them to fine bits. My emotions were a wreck, angry, frustrated, sadness.. Every negative feelings were creeping out very slowly. Draco seemed to notice, he watched me wide eyed and tapped me on the shoulder," Hermione ? Are you okay ?"

I glared at him with my eyes of fury, "You think I'm okay ? Do I look like in okay ?" I hissed. He looked taken aback ,"Uh.. Do you want to go back ? Uh.. 'cause you really look like you need some shut eye.. I could app-" "NO !" I boomed causing the birds to fly out of their trees.

"Woah ! Calm down !" he recoiled his hand so fast, I thought it apparated away ! "Tell me what's wrong.." he said quietly, attempting to calm me down.

"You want to know what's wrong ? I'll tell you what's wrong." I said gritting my teeth, "My parents are dead."#

**A/N Hope you like it ! Please please RnR ! I love you ! x -Alison**


	20. That dramione moment

**Chapter 20**

(Hermione's POV)  
>"My parents are dead. There. I said it. Now laugh at me !" I said jumping up onto my feet.<br>"I'm not going to laugh at the fact that your-" "Muggle parents are dead ?" I finished the sentence crossing my arms.

"What ? No ! I mean yes ! No ! Uh.. Partly. I was going to say your parents..your parents are-"  
>"OHOHOOH. I perfectly know what you are going to say now ! That my parents are gone ! Into hell ! And youre happy that they are ! Since you despise muggles so much. And I'm a filthy mudblood git ! Right ? RI-"<br>"I was never going to say any of that rubbish ! And don't call yourself that ! It's a filthy thing to sa-"  
>"It wasnt that filthy when you called me th-"<br>"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ?!" draco's outburst made me silent. I felt beads of tears streaming down from my eyes,"Sorry.." I sobbed, sitting back down onto the log. Draco drew me closer to him and held my hand tightly, stroking my hair with his warm hands. I was shaking uncontrollably while tears spilled profusely out of my eyes. Instead of comforting me like how Harry, Ron and ginny would, he just sat there stroking my hair. I like it like this. Someone just sitting there, letting me cry my emotions out, while not leaving my side.

I looked at him with my tear filled eyes and placed my head gently onto his shoulders,calming down. "Hermione, I'm sorry to hear that your parents passed away. I'm sorry that I even mention them.." Draco whispered, choosing his words very carefully. My lower lip trembled as I burst into fresh streams of tears. Closing my eyes, Draco continued,"I'm sorry that you are crying..I'm sorry that I called you a you know what.." I opened my eyes slowly and saw draco's eyes water as he spoke,"I-Im sorry that I called you all those names.. I'm sorry that called your friends gits.. Sorry that I t-taunted you...I-I'm just so so s-sorry.." he said, finally giving in to his emotions, and just let himself go.  
>Rubbing my eyes dry, I reached out for his face and cupped his cheeks and whispered,"I forgive you." and I didn't know what took over me ! I just..just.. Kissed him. On the lips. I just kissed Draco Malfoy.<p>

(Draco's POV)  
>This is so embarressing ! I'm crying ! And infront of all people,granger ! "I forgive you." she whispered softly into my ear and kissed me tenderly right on the lips .. It took me by surprise for a while, i did not see that coming ! Recovering from my shock, i kissed her back softly. Other then the salt from the warm tears, the kiss was sweet and pure bliss. I could taste the dessert we ate earlier,which was cream and berries. A mixture of grief and forgiveness was in that kiss... Which made me want her MORE . After a minute, she drew back, tear marks still visible on her cheeks. A tiny smile spread across the smudged makeup, "Sorry." I muttered pulling her back for another kiss.<p>

(Ginny's pov )  
>I'm here, in Hermione's room, waiting for her return. Why isn't she here yet ? It's already 11pm! "Hermione..where are you ?" I whispered softly to myself. 11...12...1... Okay ! That's it ! 1am ! I don't see why she doesn't want to come back ! I mean, shes got to be tired by now ! The boys are already in bed..she should too ! My eyelids are getting kind of heavy, well, hermione wont mind if i take a wink or two on her bed right ?...<p>

'pop' my eyes sprang open and I jumped up from the bed. The door creaked open revealing an unconscious Hermione and a Draco malfoy carrying her. My sleepy eyes turned wide and I ran over to take her from malfoy,"Wh-what did you do to her ?" I said putting loose strains of hair behind her ears. Her face was smudged with make up, mascara stains were on her cheeks, eye shadow everywhere around her eyes. She was crying. "I didn't do anything.." drawled malfoy. The door ledge supported his weight and he looked extremely tired,"What do you mean you didn't do anything ? Obviously you did something or she won't be unconscious in my arms !" I snapped gently laying Hermione on her bed,"Look. I don't want to argue now.. I'm really tired.. Can we talk later ?" my eyes turned into back slits,"I'm watching you, Draco malfoy." with a weak smirk, malfoy shuffled back to his room closing the door lightly behind him. 'Why is he so weak ?' I thought, wetting a soft cloth to wipe the make up off hermione's face.

(Draco's POV)

Hermione ended the kiss with a smile,"Draco, I'm tired.." I nodded my head and planted a kiss on her forehead,"I'm going to sleep now, will you carry me ?" before I could reply, she fell onto my lap, asleep. "Hermione ?" I shook her gently,she didn't wake up. "So you're really asleep.. Alright then.." I said standing up, cradling Hermione,"Hold on tight.." I  
>sling her arms around my neck, holding her tight. And with a soft pop, I was back outside her room. Honestly, carrying someone, especially if she is the same age as you, apparating is an exhausting job. I felt all my energy being drained from me as girl Weasley opened the door. I couldn't really hear what she was saying because my ears were too tired to function. But I could tell she was in a state of panic, yelling at me. So I knew I had to say something, leaning on the door ledge, I said, really tired,"I didn't do anything.." I could see her walking towards me dangerously slow. Her lips were moving but nothing came out..or at least I think. "Look. I don't want to argue now.. I'm really tired.. Can we talk later ?" I drawled, trying to stand up straight but failed miserably. Her eyes were dangerous, two black slits, glaring at me. Inwardly I flinched but brushed it off with a weak smirk. I shuffled back into my room, and not even thinking of having a shower, I slumped onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.<p>

"Draco..Draco, wake up..breakfast !" granger knocked the door twice. Merlin. Damn. Granger. "Uh, I dont feel like having breakfast." I said covering my head with a pillow. "Oh have some, anyway you already missed it. It's 11am ! But I brought something from the buffet for you. " 11am ? You're barking ! "Uh.. You can leave it at the door. Uh.. I'm.. Uh... Naked ?" shit. Why the hell did I say that ? "Oh ! In that case, uhm, I'll leave it outside. Come out for lunch !" I heard granger's foot steps getting softer and softer, and once I heard her door click shut, I sprang onto my feet ,ripped off my tie, blazer, shirt and pants, shuffled to the bathroom and turned on the cold water throwing in a bar of soap along with it so that it filled the bathtub with thick foam and freezing cold water, which I deserved. I shivered as I soaked myself in the cold liquid, scolding myself with each chill. "You deserve it, Draco. Snogging her, crying in front of her, saying sorry to mu-mud-mud-" I struggled saying that word. "Get a grip ! She's just a girl ! Wake. Up. Draco !t" I said splashing cold water on my face. "ARRRRGHHHHH !" I screamed my anger and confusion out of my chest. Just then I heated another knock on the door, this time, it was potter.  
>"Malfoy. Malfoy open this door before I bang it down. "<br>"I'm in the bathroom potter. " I grumbled, slowly washing my legs.  
>"What are you, seven ? We're men for merlin's sake. Drape over a towel and open the door." Potter said, obviously agitated.<br>"Didn't you hear me ? I'm bathing. B-A-T-H-I-N-G. Bathing. Honestly potter, don't you learn English ?" I snapped.  
>"DRACO MALFOY. YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW ALL I WILL ALOHOMORA IT. WHAT DO YOU THINK I WILL DO ? I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN TO LOOK AT YOUR BALLS !" He yelled. Balls. Honestly, balls. Is that the best he could do ? Balls. Pffft.<br>Smirking, I offed the water tap, draped over my bath robes and slippers and opened the door, facing the enraged harry potter with his wand pointed straight to my nose.  
>"OI. What are you doing pointing that thing at me ? Put it away, I don't want anybody to get hurt. " I growled swiping his wand out of my face and bending down to pick up the basket of toast and jam which I presume granger left for me.<br>Potter lowered his wand and dangerously stepped closer to me,"Why are you here ?" I frowned.  
>"Why is hermione crying ? That was the first thing she did when she woke up." Potter snarled. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt in my chest as I nervously croaked,"I don't know. What makes you think I have anything to do with granger ?"<br>"Ron said that ginny came back to the room at 3 in the morning. Woke him up when she banged into the room. When he asked why she came back so late, she said that she was tired. Then when ginny slept, she said some things." Potter said slightly lowering his wand.  
>"So ? What's that got to do with me ?" I asked curtly, walking into my room doing a simple spell to pack my clothes on the floor into a neat pile.<br>"Ginny said something about talking to you. It went something like 'Have to talk to Malfoy.' and then the next morning when she woke up at 9am with hermione, she hugged her and asked if she was alright. Hermione just cried."  
>"Okay. So let me get this straight. Everything you just said just now was said by Weasley." I said forcing a laugh.<br>"Yes. And I don't see what's so funny about it." He said tartly, still pointing his phoenix feather wand at my face.  
>"Oh potter. Put that wand away and listen to me." I said with a tight smirk again swiping the wand away from my face. "First of all, you heard it from Weasley, right ? Since when has he ever been credible ? Secondly, that girl Weasley wanted to talk to me, you say, I have nothing to do with her." I said plopping onto my bed and switching the television thing on.<br>"You seem to miss out the point of hermione crying." Potter said angrily switching off the television.  
>"People cry, potter. Unlike Weasley, granger does not have an emotional range of a teaspoon." I said indifferently opening chapter 10 of harry potter and the deathly hallows.<br>"I don't buy your story malfoy." He said finally lowering his wand.  
>"I didn't offer it on sale, potter." I said sarcastically flipping over the next page.<br>"Malfoy ! I can't stand you sometimes yknow ?"  
>"Then sit down if you don't want to stand."<br>"Wh-ARGH ! Malfoy ! Enough of your silly games ! You will listen to me right now, okay ? Do not lay a finger on hermione or I might hex your arse from London to china. Understand me ?"  
>"Woah. Getting a bit heartless now are we ?" I smirked, closing the book, now staring at him with my 'dangerous' eyes.<br>"Malfoy, Draco. Please. Don't. I know you like hermione and all-"  
>"What ? When since I said I liked her ?!"<br>"It's obvious, malfoy. Okay whatever. You like hermione so what ? I-I don't care ! N-no ! I-I don't ! I don't..I...do I ?" And without warning, potter burst into tears. I sprang out from my bed and rushed to his side.  
>"What in merlin's pants are you..what ?!" I screamed.<br>I saw potter's knees giving way as he banged the floor in agony. Tears flowing from his eyes onto his round spectacles. He looked so miserable, for a second, he looked like moaning myrtle. I couldn't comprehend why he was so depressed. Why was he acting this way ?  
>Then, I understood. #<p>

A/N Alrightyyy ! Another chapter completed ! I've finally finished my end of years and thank The Lord ! I've achieved all As ! And one B haha ! Please RnR so I know where to improve on. PEACE.


End file.
